This invention relates generally to ventilating systems and more particularly to an improved ventilating system for a livestock confinement building.
Cage rearing of certain livestock such as hogs has become increasingly popular due to such advantages as improved production efficiency, the production of more uniform pigs and overall economy. In addition, cage rearing has become a proven management tool for the critical post-weaning period.
A problem associated with hog confinement buildings for example, however, is to control the heating and ventilation within the building to provide the young and rapidly growing pigs with an environment most favorable to their overall performance. The temperature within such a building tends to be higher near the ceiling and lower near the floor as well as to vary with the seasons. Furthermore, it is a problem to provide proper ventilation without creating drafts which will be detrimental to animal health.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved ventilating system for a livestock building.
A further object is to provide a livestock building ventilating system which provides a favorable environment for animal growth.
Another object is to provide a ventilating system which maintains a stable interior environment in a livestock building.
A related object is to provide a ventilating system which is substantially uneffected by seasonal variance of the outside climate.
Another object is to provide a ventilating system which eliminates drafts while providing necessary ventilation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ventilating system which produces only a minimum variance in temperature between the top and bottom of the building.
A related object is to provide a ventilating system adapted for a multi-level cage facility.
Another object is to provide a ventilating system wherein fresh ambient air is pretempered prior to introduction into the building.
Another object is to provide a ventilating system for a livestock building wherein air is directed in a substantially laminar flow outwardly along the ceiling.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a ventilating system which provides an efficient, continuous, uniform, and draft free distribution of warm fresh air throughout a livestock building.